Kuroyuri
Kuroyuri is one of the antagonists of the 07 ghost series whose gender is unknown. He/she is the youngest of Ayanami's subordinates, holding the rank of lieutenant colonel (commander), and is a member of The Black Hawks being a Warsfeil. Kuroyuri is easily recognized by his/her short height, long, plaited hair and eye patch. Despite his/her innocent appearance, Kuroyuri has been shown to make a hobby of killing people, as seen when he/she sits on a pile of corpses whose bodies his/her black magic had mutilated. Kuroyuri is fanatically devoted to Ayanami and hates the Seven Ghosts, particularly Frau because he is possessing Verloren's scythe. Appearance Physical appearance Kuroyuri has a small, petite build and his/her age is unknown but estimated to be between 10 and 17. Kuroyuri is the second smallest character in the 07-ghost series at a height of 4 foot 9, and weighs 37kg. His/her blood type is O. Kuroyuri has slightly rosy skin, a round, child-like face with large, pink eyes, a small nose and a small mouth with thin lips. Kuroyuri has long pink hair that trails down his/her mid-back, tied in a plait. Kuroyuri's fringe is parted slightly towards the left, and his/her bangs almost obscure his/her right eye, his/her left bang is tied pack with a small skull-shaped clip. Kuroyuri wears a black eye patch over his/her right eye, it is unknown if it's because that eye is lost or if it's due to other reasons. Gender Kuroyuri's gender has not been revealed by the author. It appears that not even his/her fellow Black Hawks know Kuroyuri's gender, as in a manga omake Konatsu asks Kuroyuri if s/he is a boy or a girl. To this Kuroyuri replies 'It's a secret'. When Hyuuga presses him/her for an answer, Kuroyuri snaps 'Do you want to die?'. Kuroyuri uses 'boku' to refer to him/herself. "Boku" is a Japanese pronoun used by boys or young males, but some tomboys also like using it. Some fans think that Kuroyuri is a boy because when s/he is referred by a man as a 'little girl'', s/he says 'I'm not a little girl'. However, this could have mean that s/he is not a 'little' girl (meaning that s/he thinks of him/herself as a big girl). In an English translation of ''Platonic cafe, Kuroyuri complains that 'Haruse must think I'm a girl'; however, in the Chinese translation of the same chapter, what Kuroyuri says is "Haruse must think I'm effeminate". Labrador once refers to Kuroyuri as 'that boy', however Labrador could just be assuming Kuroyuri is a boy because of his/her androgynous appearance. Some fans believe Kuroyuri is simply a tomboyish girl, because his/her behavior is more 'girly' than boyish. For example, Kuroyuri was shown thinking about kissing a prince, so the chance that Kuroyuri is a girl is greater. Kuroyuri's appearance is also girlish, as s/he has long, plaited hair and also wears hair clips. In the side chapter Platonic cafe, ''Kuroyuri was wearing a dress in a flashback of his/her past, though this could just be a nightgown, which males also wear in the series. Also, Kuroyuri's name means "black lily", which is more like a name for girls than for boys. In Japanese manga & anime culture, lily is a symbol for female homosexuality or intimate friendship between females that approximates lesbianism. Clothing Kuroyuri is always shown wearing his/her standard Black Hawks uniform. It consists of a black, or possibly dark blue, overcoat that goes down to the ankles with golden trimmings on the chest, neck guard and sleeve cuffs. Similar to his/her team mates, Kuroyuri wears black trousers, a pair of black, buckled boots that go up to the knees, and a pair of white gloves. It is possible that Kuroyuri wears a plain white shirt under the overcoat, as Mikage was shown wearing one when in the military garb. Like the other Black Hawks his/her uniform has a small, half mantle hanging off the left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and has a golden shoulder board on his/her right shoulder. When Kuroyuri infiltrated the Church, he/she wore an acolytes' uniform, consisting of a long, white robe down to the ankles, having two slits, going from the bottom of the rob to the hips, at each side of the body, and long, white sleeves with large, dark blue sleeve cuffs. Down the back of the robe is a criss-cross stitching like that of a corset with dark blue thread. A small, white poncho (mid-back length) with a high collar and dark blue round the edges is worn over the robe, and the exam badge is worn at the front of the collar. Acolytes wears dark blue trousers and knee-length brown boots. Personality Kuroyuri has a vicious streak that belies someone who looks so small, young and innocent. She/he has a strong belief that those who break the law need to be punished severely, and has a cat like habit of toying with his/her enemies similar to how a child plays with dolls. Kuroyuri also exhibits a steely determination and ruthlessness when doing something, and does not give up easily, adopting this trait after surviving from an incident in his/her childhood and becoming a person 'who refuses to die'. However, like any other young child, Kuroyuri needs more hours of sleep than his/her older team mates, so he/she is more often than not found sleeping in the arms of his/her Begleiter. Kuroyuri is also a very heavy sleeper, and does not wake up when the people around him/her are shouting at each other, or fighting with each other. Due to his/her youth, Kuroyuri often naively says things that might upset some people if said to their faces, such as when he/she said he/she didn't see why Chairman Miroku is having a birthday party because he is old and will die soon anyway, and often doesn't understand the implications of what he/she is saying. He/she also has a child-like tendency to be easily amused by trivial things, and finds it funny when his/her team mates toy with their victims like he/she does. Kuroyuri has a passion for cooking (possibly inspired by Haruse), yet the food he/she makes is inedible and foul enough to cause anyone who eats it to faint. Despite this s/he becomes upset when his/her team mates refuse to eat it. Kuroyuri's bad cooking is explained as he/she has no sense of taste. Despite his/her formidable fighting ability, Kuroyuri is still a small child and as a result is easily upset when things do not go his/her way, usually crying. In the side chapters it's shown that he/she also has a tendency to throw angry tantrums and lash out at team mates when they annoy him/her, Hyuuga usually being the only one that does annoy him/her. Kuroyuri is very possessive of those he/she likes and is easily upset when they are injured. Relationships Superiors Ayanami Kuroyuri is fanatical about Ayanami, will do anything to protect him, and holds a great level of respect towards him. Kuroyuri was very upset, even offended, when he/she saw Frau using Ayanami's scythe. Ayanami is something of a parental figure to Kuroyuri, and comforts him/her when he/she cries. When Ayanami became injured, Kuroyuri was worried about him and was delighted to see him well again, offering him the jam he/she made for him. Kuroyuri also considers Ayanami to be something of a Prince to him/her, and may have a small crush on him, as when Haruse talked about a Prince, Kuroyuri blushed and asked him 'How can I kiss Ayanami-sama?' Peers Haruse In the side chapter ''Platonic cafe, Kuroyuri was shown first meeting Haruse when s/he was trying to press a button on a vending machine, but was too small to reach the one s/he wanted. Haruse saw Kuroyuri struggling and helped him/her, but Kuroyuri became embarrassed at needing help, and ran off. Haruse became Kuroyuri's Begleiter after saying that he didn't mind that Kuroyuri was a Black Hawk or that he/she was a Warsfiel, and was still kind to him/her. As a result of this, the bond between the two is very strong. Haruse acts like a caring older brother to Kuroyuri, giving him/her hugs when s/he is upset, and his main role as his Begleiter seems to be carrying Kuroyuri around as s/he sleeps. Kuroyuri cares for Haruse very much, he/she was distraught when Haruse was injured, so much that he/she contemplated suicide, and goes to visit him often. After he was unable to carry out mission with the rest of the Black Hawks, Kuroyuri often commented that he/she missed him. Hyuuga Kuroyuri often bullies Hyuuga into doing what he/she wants him to do, such as forcing him to eat his/her cooking. However they have been shown to get along most of the time, when Hyuuga is not annoying him/her, as they behave in a similar way; both enjoying toying with their victims. Kuroyuri has been shown to enjoy watching Hyuuga fight because of this. However whenever Hyuuga irritates Kuroyuri, he/she often resorts to violence (Hyuuga being the only Black Hawk that he/she hits) and he/she also insults Hyuuga quite a lot, often calling him an 'idiot'. Konatsu He/she gets along well with Konatsu. They have similar tastes (an omake showing that Konatsu is the only one who enjoys Kuroyuri's horrible cooking; and in the first drama CD, among Konatsu's snacks, Kuroyuri's favorite is the vinegar seaweed flavored chocolates, prompting Hyuuga to comment that both of them have strange tastes). They are also the two youngest members in the Black Hawks. Shuri He/she despises Shuri and often asks the other Black Hawks if he/she can kill Shuri. Abilities and Attributes Being a Black Hawk, Kuroyuri is a Warsfeil, and appears to be the third most powerful Warsfiel in the Black Hawks, after Ayanami and Hyuuga respectively. Zaiphon: Attacking Zaiphon: Kuroyuri has an attacking Zaiphon, which manifests its self as a tornado of letters that explodes upon impact. Hand-to-hand combat Kuroyuri normally attacks opponents using a Wars. This mostly manifests itself as a black, sludge ball that Kuroyuri throws at enemies, or appears as shadow-like tendrils that gradually weakens anyone in their presence (as shown during his/her fight with Frau). Kuroyuri has also been seen wielding a very large sword, despite his/her small size, and is very skilled at using it, shown when Kuroyuri fights Castor. He/she is also shown to be very strong, as it would take considerable strength to be able to swing Kuroyuri's weapon around. History Early childhood The side chapter Platonic cafe reveals that when Kuroyuri was younger someone poisoned his/her food (suggesting that s/he may be a noble or s/he is hated for being a Warsfeil), which resulted in Kuroyuri losing his/her sense of taste. Manga synopsis Begleiter exam Kuroyuri is first seen entering the observation room for the Barsburg Empire army exam along with Ayanami and the other Black Hawks. Kuroyuri along with the other members of the Black Hawks are later seen in a meeting with other high ranking officers who are discussing the escaped fugitive, Teito. Whereas the other Black Hawks all come up with their own theories why Teito escaped, Kuroyuri only manages a snore- having fallen asleep during the meeting and having to be carried out by his/her Begleiter, Haruse. Later in the series the Black Hawks are sent on a mission to infiltrate the church after it is revealed that Teito holds the eye of Mikhail. The Barsburg military and royalty believe that the only way to avoid another war like the Raggs War is if the Barsburg empire is in possession of both eyes - so the Church is unable to use one of the Eyes as a weapon against them. Kuroyuri is sent to the Church by Ayanami - who possesses half his/her soul so he is able to communicate telepathically with Kuroyuri whilst s/he is on the mission. However Frau notices Kuroyuri's presence in the Church and quickly finds him/her. Kuroyuri is found in a dungeon where s/he has mutilated the criminals that have sought refuge in the Church. While Frau is enraged that he/she hurt them Kuroyuri says that criminals like them don't deserve refuge and instead should be punished because of their crimes. Kuroyuri then disappears, making it seem as if Frau mutilated the criminals, and Frau is promptly arrested. Kuroyuri is then shown still on the Church grounds, sitting on a ledge with Haruse behind him/her. Kuroyuri contacts Ayanami, who is in a meeting about Antwort threatening the Barsburg empire, and reveals that Frau being imprisoned was part of a plan. Kuroyuri then begins to cry to Ayanami, telling him that s/he is so sad to see his master's precious scythe being tainted by Frau. Ayanami comforts Kuroyuri and he/she promises that he/she will capture the Eye of Mikhail for the military. For the next part of the mission, Kuroyuri infiltrates the Church again, but this time is confronted by Castor who fights and ensnares the Black Hawk with his ghost strings. Castor knows that Ayanami holds half a soul and if Kuroyuri received an injury Ayanami will suffer the pain of it too. Castor uses this to interrogate and torture Ayanami and demands information from him. Kuroyuri begs his/her boss to release his/her soul so Ayanami does not have to endure the same pain that he/she does. Ayanami refuses to leave him/her like this and manages to snap the Ghost strings holding him/her. Kuroyuri breaks free and his/her fight with Castor continues. For a moment it seems as if Castor has caught Kuroyuri again, until he/she detonates an explosive device which sends them both hurtling in opposite directions. Haruse catches Kuroyuri and they both escape. Kuroyuri and Haruse then confront Hakuren and Teito, capturing them both and are on their way to the main ship when Hakuren wakes up and prepares to attack them. When Teito wakes up, having been saved by Frau, he attacks Kuroyuri but Haruse restrains him, bids Kuroyuri a final goodbye, and takes the Eye of Mikhail, but loses his soul in the process. When it is revealed that the Eye of Mikhail needs its host, Kuroyuri appears in the Church again, where this time he/she confronts Frau. However before they have a chance to fight, Teito warps them all to Pandora's box where Ayanami orders the Black Hawks to retreat. Trivia *In Japanese, kuro means black and yuri means lily. *Kuroyuri has invented a sauce he/she named Blue Sky Sauce, it is unknown how the liquid tastes. In a side chapter in the manga, Haruse's room-mate (a normal human) fainted after having drunken it, but Kuroyuri is fine after eating his/her everyday food with this liquid. He/she has also made a jelly which has the taste of the Blue Sky Sauce for Ayanami, so it seems that Ayanami can also take the taste of this sauce. *In the first drama CD, Kuroyuri said that he/she has fallen in love with someone, but he/she doesn't have the courage to confess. *Kuroyuri hates waking up early in the morning (second drama CD). *An omake in Manga Vol. 11 shows Kuroyuri has a love for rabbits, as his/her bed-covers have rabbits on them, and he/she also sleeps with a rabbit plushie. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Warsfiel Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary characters